


I'd Like That...

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, explained in the author's note, implied infidelity, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Derek falls for his roommate's boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. 
> 
> I don’t own anything. I’m not making any money.
> 
> Derek thinks Stiles and Jordan are a couple and has sex with Stiles anyway.
> 
> There is mentioned a shooting by a police officer of an unarmed, innocent civilian. I do not wish to cause any offense by this, nor trigger anyone.
> 
> If you think I need more tags/warnings just let me know.
> 
> [On tumblr](http://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/151447005151/id-like-that)

It was dark when Derek got back to his apartment, but that wasn’t unusual it was late at night and his roommate had an early start. 

He put the light on and jumped with fright when he saw a man standing in the doorway to the kitchen, glass of water in hand, squinting. Derek stumbled forward but the man smiled brightly at him. 

“Hey! You must be Derek, Jordan’s told me all about you and….” He trailed off before sighing. “He hasn’t told you about me has he?” 

“No.” Derek stared, the man in front of him was young, slim, brown hair, brown eyes and moles dotting all the skin Derek could see of his face, arms and torso. 

“I’m Stiles. Jordan said I could stay here for a bit. I won’t be in you way, dude, I- uh- just finished college and am looking for a job. I want to be a detective -”

“In New York?” Derek interrupted. 

Stiles fixed him with a flat look. “No in New Hampshire. Of course in New York.” 

Scrubbing a hand over his head Derek huffed out a laugh, “Sorry it’s been a long day.”

“Totally understand, dude.” Stiles grinned. 

“Uh, we don’t have a spare room.” Derek said dumbly, after staring at Stiles for a few long, quiet moments.

With a wink and a smirk Stiles said “I know.” Before he made his way down the hall to Jordan’s door, he quietly let himself and shut the door. Derek was left standing in the kitchen confused, annoyed and mildly aroused.

***

When Derek woke up it was nearing nine in the morning and he groaned but dragged himself out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen, scratching at his belly then pouring a cup of coffee. Derek sat at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee and feeling his brain come online. 

It was after he’d drunk half the cup that he realised he wasn’t alone. Stiles was sitting on the other side of the table, laptop in front of him watching Derek with an amused expression. 

“Uh…” 

“Morning.” Stiles grinned, “I wondered how long it would take you to notice me.”  
Feeling sheepish, Derek ducked his head and ran a hand across his mouth. “Sorry.”

Stiles shrugged, “Eh, no problem, man. My dad’s no good until his second cup of coffee.” 

“Bet it doesn’t cause him job trouble.” 

“It does. Just like you,” Stiles winked. “He’s a sheriff.” 

Derek was surprised, “Really? Is that why you want to go into law enforcement?”

“Yeah.” Stiles looked pleased that Derek remembered. “It’s how I met Jordan. He was one of my dad’s deputies for a while. Transferred here and I followed, but I was in the dorms at NYU for the better part of three years. What about you?”

“I came from a small town, some shit happened and I came out here. There was a good deputy who helped me then and he made me want to help others the same way. I went straight into the academy after getting my G.E.D.” Derek paused for a moment, thinking about that kind deputy and the fire that killed his family. With a heavy sigh he continued, “been in New York ever since. Jordan came into our precinct around the time my sister moved out. I got a new roommate.” 

“And the rest is history?” Stiles offered with a laugh. 

“Yeah,” with a wry smile Derek stared at Stiles. Stiles gazed back, when his body swayed forwards into Derek’s space Derek cleared his throat and looked away. Remembering why Stiles was there, in his apartment because he was with Jordan. Who had never mentioned him. Frowning Derek wondered if that was because Jordan thought he was homophobic or if there was another reason.

“I should shower.” He stood from the table, Stiles put a hand on his arm as Derek tried to walk by him. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles was sincere and his face earnest.

Shaking his head Derek offered up a small smile, “You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s my fault.”

“What is?” 

Derek pulled his arm from Stiles’ grasp, grabbing his fingers briefly and squeezing them. “Don’t worry about it.” He pulled away, heading for the bathroom trying to ignore the confused frown on Stiles’ face and the warmth on his arm where Stiles’ hand had been. 

It was going to be awkward and tough while Stiles was there. Derek felt an immediate pull towards him, he was attracted to him but Stiles was taken. By Derek’s roommate, partner and friend. 

Fuck his life. 

 

***

 

Over the course of the next week Derek was on night shifts and Jordan on days so they hardly saw each other. It did mean that the time Derek spent at his apartment, was spent with Stiles. 

Stiles was sarcastic and quick witted and exactly Derek’s type, and Derek hated him for that. He would often forget that Stiles was already in a relationship and flirt with him. When Derek cooked dinner before his shift, Stiles would be in the kitchen too. He’d help chop the vegetables, standing close enough to Derek that their arms brushed. Stiles would watch Derek stir from over his shoulder, Derek could feel Stiles’ breath warm on his neck. 

Derek would turn around, his body pressing against Stiles’ for a brief moment then Derek would move away before he was tempted to do much more than that. 

Sometimes it seemed like Stiles was flirting back, that he was encouraging Derek to make a move, waiting even. He would stand so close, his head tilted to the side, mouth parted slightly.

He was there in the middle of the night too, in just his boxers waiting for Derek to get home. Stiles would greet him, softly, ask about his shift before they would head to separate rooms. Stiles to be with Jordan and Derek to sleep alone. 

 

***

 

Thursday night was Derek’s last late shift, he would be working days for the next week starting on Sunday. When Derek got back to his apartment he felt drained, physically and emotionally. It had been one hell of a shift. 

He got the door open and closed it behind him, Derek rested his forehead against it as he drew in deep breath after deep breath. He was trying to keep control, his eyes were stinging and his breathing just this side of erratic. 

A warm hand on his shoulder made Derek jump and he spun around quickly. Stiles was looking at him with a serious but soft expression, he used the hand on the Derek’s shoulder to pull him into a tight hug. 

Slumping into Stiles’ strong body, Derek let himself go. He drew in ragged breaths, his eyes leaked tears on Stiles’ skin. Eventually he took a shuddering breath and pulled his head from Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Sorry.” Derek apologised quietly. 

With a soft smile, Stiles took Derek’s hand and led him to the sofa. “Want to talk about it?” 

“We were on patrol. Regular, you know. Normal.” 

“It’s how the bad days usually start.” Stiles said softly. “Go on.” 

“Hanson and I get called to be back up. Apparently the suspect was resisting arrest. It was a eighteen year old kid with pot. She was on her knees. Arms up and Smith- he just. He shot her.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand. “She’s dead. In a morgue. Because some asshole with a gun thought he was doing his job. It’s not like Smith is even a corrupt cop, he’s a good man he just … pulled the trigger.” 

“Oh Derek. That’s not your fault.” Stiles embraced Derek again. “It’s not your fault.” 

They stayed there on the sofa for a long time before Derek eventually pulled himself away. “Thank you, Stiles.” 

“Any time, I mean that. You okay to go to sleep now?” 

“Yes.” Derek leant forward, tired and emotionally exhausted that he didn’t second guess himself, when he brushed his lips against Stiles’ mouth. Immediately Stiles was kissing him back, soft and warm. 

Derek pulled Stiles closer, opening his mouth more and licking Stiles’ lips. The kiss got messy and wet, Stiles stumbled away from Derek and off the couch. 

“What? No, don’t-” Derek started to say but Stiles cut him off with another heated kiss. 

“I’m not- I won’t… bed. Derek. Please, bed.” Stiles gasped as Derek stood, pulled Stiles in close and tugged him into the bedroom. 

Stripping out of his uniform was usually a tedious task for Derek, but with Stiles’ long fingers brushing over his skin as it was revealed. His mouth press hot kisses to Derek’s chest and stomach before Stiles shifted Derek’s trousers and sucked at his cock through his underwear. 

“Fuck!” Derek hissed out. He grabbed Stiles’ hair and tugged gently, until he pulled away enough for Derek to shove his trousers and underwear off. Derek watched as Stiles kicked his pyjama bottoms away then he scrambled up the bed to lie back comfortably. 

He let his knees spread widely and put himself on display for Derek. Resting a hand on one of Stiles’ knees Derek knelt between his legs and reached over to pull the lube and a condom out of the drawer of his bedside table. Derek kissed Stiles again before he rolled the condom on and slicked his fingers with lube. 

Stiles was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling fast with a flush spreading down from his cheeks and disappearing into the spare hair on his chest. “You okay?” 

Nodding rapidly Stiles offered Derek a tight smile. 

“I need you to tell me you want this Stiles. It’s okay if you want to walk away now before-” Derek cut himself off, refusing to think about Jordan and how he was becoming ‘the other man’ and that Stiles was cheating… 

“I want this.” Stiles propped himself on his elbows, hooking one long leg around Derek’s hip. “I want _you_.”

Derek smiled reaching out to run a finger around Stiles’ rim, he waited until he felt Stiles relax before sliding a finger inside. Stiles moaned and gripped around him tightly, Derek began to move his finger in and out before adding a second, and eventually a third. 

“Enough!” Stiles demanded. His cock was flushed an angry red and leaking from the tip onto his stomach. “Please, fuck me!” 

Using the leftover lube on his hand Derek quickly slicked his cock. He shifted so he was on his knees and could enter Stiles easily. Derek paused with the head of his cock resting against Stiles’ rim, he glanced up to see Stiles’ dark eyes watching him, the white of his teeth as he smiled. Stiles reached up a hand to stroke down the side of Derek’s face. 

Turning his face into Stiles’ palm, Derek pressed a gentle kiss there before sliding in. Stiles felt tight and warm, he clenched around Derek for a few moments and then started to rock his hips. 

With a huff Derek started to rock back, lengthening his strokes until his thrusting into Stiles hard and fast. They didn’t last long, Stiles had a hand around his cock and was stroking himself. He came with his back arched and mouth open with a gasp.  
Derek thrust twice more. He came with a muffled groan, he fell forward burying his face in Stiles’ chest, pressing biting kisses to the skin there. He rubbed his beard against the sensitive skin, watching it turn pink in the dim light. 

Stiles’ fingers brushed through Derek’s hair as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Tiredly Derek shifted, he pulled out of Stiles and tossed the condom in the direction of the bin, then settled himself next to Stiles on the bed. 

They curled into each other, and the last thing Derek felt before going to sleep was Stiles’ fingers tangling with his own. 

 

***

 

When Derek woke in the morning he felt well rested and his muscles ached. He gave a brief thought to the shooting that happened yesterday before pushing it from his mind, he’d have to deal with it soon enough. 

He reached out across the bed, curling his fingers around Stiles’ hip before shifting closer to press soft kisses to the warm skin of his shoulder. Stiles let out a huff of air as he turned towards to Derek in the bed. 

Then, almost out of nowhere, Stiles sat up. 

“Wha-” Derek started to ask.

“I have to go.” Stiles said. “I- I have to go.” He repeated, more firmly. 

“What?” Derek was feeling jolted and then he remembered Jordan. “Oh, yeah, yeah of course. Look, thanks for last night but I’m happy to keep this between us. And don’t worry, there won’t be a repeat.” 

Stiles frowned and looked momentarily disappointed. “Right. Emotions were high and all that.” He swallowed and looked at Derek then got out of bed and pulled his pyjama pants on. Stiles hesitated at the doorway but he didn’t say anything as he slipped out the door. 

Burying his head under the pillow Derek let out a frustrated groan. 

He dragged himself out of bed about half an hour later. Derek headed straight for the kitchen for coffee, he paused for a moment in the doorway when he noticed Jordan sitting at the kitchen table thumbing through his phone. 

“Morning,” Jordan said. 

“Morning.” Derek swallowed heavily, guilt sitting uncomfortably in his stomach. 

Jordan was quiet while Derek poured himself a cup of coffee, then just as he was about to take a sip Jordan said “I saw Stiles this morning.” 

“Oh?”

“He was covered in beard burn and hickies.” Jordan was still thumbing through his phone, his tone casual. 

“I- I’m-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Jordan said firmly, finally looking at Derek. “I don’t want to hear anything about it. He’s been pining over you since he arrived.”

Derek stared at Jordan. “And that doesn’t bother you?” 

“Why should it?” Jordan shrugged, putting his phone down. “You’re my friend, he’s my friend. As long as you treat him well, and he does the same, I’ll be happy for you both.” 

“What?” Derek frowned at Jordan. “What? You’re not together?”

“Is that what you think? Derek, Stiles has been gone on you since he first saw your picture on my phone and heard all the stories about you.” 

Sitting down at the table opposite Jordan, Derek put his head on the table. “Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck. I’ve done something really stupid.” 

Jordans let out a huff of laughter, “Just explain it to him. He’ll understand.” 

 

***

Derek had to go into the station that morning to give a statement about the incident that happened the day before and when he finally got home there was Stiles, and another older man talking on the sofa. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Derek apologised as he tried to slink around the edges of the room to get to his bedroom. 

“It’s alright. It’s your home.” Stiles said, not meeting Derek’s eyes. “This is my dad.”  
Nodding, Derek glanced at the older man and froze. “Deputy Stilinski?” 

“It’s Sheriff now, actually. It’s good to see you Derek.” The Sheriff stood up and came around to shake Derek’s hand, before pulling him into a quick hug. “It’s good to see you doing so well. How’s Laura doing?”

“Really good. Teaching and she’s getting married next year.” Derek looked over at Stiles who was gaping at them. “You gave me a cookie.”

“Huh?” Stiles looked confused. 

The Sheriff laughed. “I did tell him to stay in the Sheriff’s office but he was never very good at listening to me.” 

Stiles stood from the sofa and put his hands on his hips, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Either of you.”

With a clap of a hand on Derek’s shoulder the Sheriff said “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Derek waited until the Sheriff was out of sight before moving round to stand in front of Stiles. “After the fire, Laura and I were in the station. It was nearing ten o’clock, I think, and you were about nine I guess. You came over and sat by me, talking about god knows what and then you asked if I was sad. When I said yes, you gave me a cookie and not long after that you fell asleep on me.” 

“The Hale fire, and you’re Derek Hale.” Stiles’ eyes were wide. “I never put the two together before. Oh my god, Derek.” 

“I thought you were with Jordan.”  
“Excuse me?” 

Derek took a step closer to Stiles, standing right in front of him. “I thought you were with Jordan, you sleep in his room-”

“On the floor!” Stiles interrupted. 

“I didn’t know that. And this morning you were so eager to get out that’s why I was-”

Stiles reached up to cup Derek’s cheek, “I’m sorry. I had to go and meet dad at the airport. You want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?” 

“Yeah.” Derek leaned in to press a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips. “I’d like that.”


End file.
